Dancer In the Night
by dreamalittlebigger101
Summary: Alex is a male prostitute and Hank is a young writer, they meet and fall for each other when no one wants them to be together. But will they get the love they are trying so desperately to create? Or will something worse then the CEO Randal get in the way? (this is a complete redo of my original Moulin Rouge story, if you have read it before some parts are the same!)


**Disclaimer**: None of the characters are mine; even the idea for this story isn't mine. I got the idea from a Hank and Alex tumbler site. Thanks for the idea! I own nothing of either story or characters being used in this story. The main idea of this story belongs to the writer of Moulin Rouge and all characters from X-Men belong to the writers of that show and comics. I make NO profit from this story that I am writing, it is simply for fun. I am merely borrowing the idea for my own story.

**A little about the story**: I watched the movie and I own the sound track so now I can't get it out of my head. It's a singing movie if you haven't seen it so…there will be some singing, also I have always pictured Alex playing a guitar and I can so see him as a dancer or some kind. Why I don't know, and thanks to Inception's Arthur…I love men in tailored suits! So Alex will be wearing a lot of them and tight clothes in general. I'm also putting this is modern times. I hope it translates well. Enjoy! (Singing will be italic and quoted. Different text also.) Randle Vans is a OC.

Dancer in the Night

Chapter 1: He enters the fantasy.

Hank looked around his new flat, France! More specifically, Paris, France. The land of love and passion.

'_I'm in France!' Hank thought happily, looking around his small flat, 'where better to write a love story!' He set his laptop down and stared at the blank screen, he blinked and muttered "but, I have never been in love!" _

_There was a loud crash from the flat above; Hank jumped, looked over at the window just in time to see a man land on the balcony. He rushed over and opened the glass doors; the man was out cold. "Ah…hey…um you okay sir?" The man didn't move, but was snoring softy. Hank blinked "Okay..." Just then his front door burst open; "Ah! There he is! I'm so glad he isn't hurt!" the man ran over to Hank and said "Sorry about that, but my friend Logan suffers from narcolepsy! I'm Charles by the way, nice to meet you!" _

_Hank slowly shook his hand and said" I'm Hank, y…you didn't even knock-" Charles cut him off, "with Logan out cold we could use someone to read his lines! I can just tell you would be perfect! Let's go!", and with that Charles grabbed Hank by the wrist lead him out._

_Charles swung open the door to the flat and almost yelled, "Everyone this is Hank! Hank this is everyone!" Charles was smiling brightly with his hand resting on Hanks shoulder, preventing any possible escape. Hank looked around the room; a small brightly colored set was in the back of the room, it appeared to be the Swiss Alps. Musical instruments where scattered around, along with sheets of paper. Some holding music and others must be discarded scripts._

_A tall man stood from the piano off to the side of the room and said" I'm Erik; you kind of already met Logan. As you can see we are working on a play. Logan __would have __been the lead, if he can stay awake long enough to do so." He handed Hank the script. A man who seemed to be attempting the clean the mess finally looked at Hank, he nodded at him and said politely, "Darwin."_

_ With Hank's help they continued to on; that was until they reached a part of the script that seemed to cause a problem. Hank watched as the small group as they began to talk all at once, with each member giving different ideas for lines. "Hey! Guys!" no one even took notice of him. If they wouldn't listen to him, Hank decided, maybe singing his idea would work__. __"The hills are alive with the sound of music."_

_The group turned to look at Hank, Charles shocked, spoke first "my word! Hank! That was wonderful! I didn't know you could sing! "_

_"Charles this is perfect! I think he should write the play!" Erik stated, while looking at Charles, then to Hank._

_"Well Hank, do you write?" Charles asked hopefully. _

_ "Yes." Hank answered, "What is this for anyway?"_

_ "The Belle Lounge. With Charles's help we can show this musical to Alex. If he likes it we have a better chance." Erik clarified._

_"You interested Hank? You could become famous!" Charles beamed. _

_Hank looked at them and said" Where is the Belle Lounge?"_

_ Erik and Charles looked at each other, "You will need a suit..." they added together._

_They entered a beautifully restored old hotel; the grand entrance way with tall vaulted ceilings, and a luxurious spiral stair way that led to the rooms above. Hank absorbed the glorious setting as Charles pulled him to a back room. Hank noticed Charles show an imposing guard a card. The man eyed the four of them, he grunted and moved a side. Charles went first, closely followed by the others. A waiter then lead them to a canopy seat, on a balcony, with a clear shot of the stage, Hank look some time to look around, he the first thing he noticed was how crowed is was, he looked at Charles and asked "How did we get this seat? It's packed in here!" _

_Charles smiled a smile that just screamed it wasn't as innocent as he wanted it, "oh…well you know." The lighting changed, the audience was left is a dimmed setting as the dance floor and stage lit up brightly. "Look its starting!" Charles stated as Dancers exploded onto the floor moving and flowing together. Hank watched, he blinked until relation hit him hard, "they're all men!" Erik gave him a look, "Tonight is all about men, women. It's simply a show, this place has performances for all preferences. I used to work here, everyone has some kind of secret or fantasy. Some have both." Charles smiled slyly as he drank his whine. _

_Hank turned back to the show, the dancers where wearing a verity of clothes, suits, extravagant costumes, some even wearing next to nothing. Hank swallowed; 'what have I gotten into?' _

_The lights dimmed, the music dropped off, "There he is Hank! That's Alex." Charles whispered to him just before Alex was lowered on a swing, the crowd cheered. Hank stared, Alex's voice filtered into the silence. Hank's mind seemed to break, he took in Alex's perfect fitting jeans, and a slimming white sleeveless shirt, which showed off his well-toned chest._

_The music burst to life again as the swing lowered Alex to the stage, he continued to sing as Charles explained the plan to Hank," I have arranged a meeting with you and Alex, completely alone…" Erik smirked as Hank sputtered, "w…what?" Charles, Erik, Darwin and Logan started telling Hank the plan while trying to calm him down, but while they planned none of them knew that someone else was supposed to meet with Alex that night. Randle Vans, the CEO of the biggest company in France. _

_Shaw sat down with Randle and said' Well? Do you like our little show?"_

_ Randle replied, never taking his eyes off Alex, "god yes..." _

_" You have a privet meeting with our star at the end of the show. Ah, please excuse me," and with that Shaw slipped away from the table._

_Charles sighed, "Erik I will be right back. I could really use some more whine…" As he stood, he stumbled into Randle spilling what was left in his glass all down the front of Randle's suite. _

_Erik sighed, glancing over at the mess. "Charles."_

_"I'm so sorry!" Charles pulled out a handkerchief and attempted to help clean the spill off Randle, who sat there shocked._

_Alex spun around the poll and said "sorry but, no sneak peeks." The crowd groaned in disappointment as a curtain dropped around him. Shaw slipped in with him._

_ "So will he invest?" _

_"I don't think he could say no to you Alex." _

_"What's his type?" _

_Shaw smirked and replied "I would go with aggressive." Alex smirked, as he started changing, "You know what this will mean for you. We are all relying on you." Alex smiled, he knew exactly what this would mean for him, no on needed to remind him, the curtain dropped he reveal his change of clothes, tight tailored dress pants, fitting him to complete perfection, and a tight button down shirt, which is only half buttoned. Allowing everyone a glimpse of what they __could __have. The music burst back to life, along with the other dancers, on stage Alex and Shaw danced close together. Alex whispered to him "How will I know who he is?" _

_"He will be waving a handkerchief." _

_Alex blinked and mumbled "__a handkerchief?" __As thoughts of an old wrinkled men flashed across his mind's eye, he spun to look, what he saw shocked him, "you're sure?" _

_Shaw muttered, "I better double check." They switched sides, Shaw gasp__, __and__ "crap."_

_"Clean yourself up, you schmuck!" exclaimed an extremely buzzed Charles. Randle glared at him as his assistant stepped out form the shadows to stand in front of Charles, the man looked more like a body guard, Charles, suddenly feeling sober mumbled to the man, "…oh hello there, sorry about that. Look, no harm done!" Erik sighed and decide it was time to save him, pulled Charles away and directed him back to the table, "Let's go over here..."_

_Hank looked away from the spilt drink side show, only to freeze as a seductive, smooth voice met his ears, "I do believe you were expecting me?" Alex had jumped off a swing and landed softly in front of Hank with a soft smiled. _

_Hank slowly faced Alex, "Yea…yes I was." Hank shyly replied. Alex smile grew and he said" Come on, let's dance!" before Hank could even blink, Alex grabbed his hand and pulled him down to the dance floor._

_Alex spun away from him only to stop and hold his hand out to him; Hank froze unsure of himself or what to do. Alex began to pout as some men behind him smirked and shoved him toward Alex, who grabbed Hank's hand and pulled him close. "It's so nice of you to take an interest into our little show!" Hank spun Alex around and answered "I would love to be part of it! Providing you like what I do of course." Alex's eyes grew in shock slightly, then smirked "oh I'm sure I will!" Hank dipped Alex back, and when he brought him back up, blushing slightly as he realized that they were flush against each other, he breathed, "My poetry I mean." Alex looked at him with a "oh" on his lips, but it slowly turned into an amused smirk, "I love a little poetry after supper!" He laughed at Hank's slightly confused face, he truly couldn't believe that a man his age could be so naive. Alex kept dancing close to him, purposely rubbing and grinding against him just to see how much he could make him blush. Which to Alex's delight, was at the slightest touch of his body against Hank's._

_The song was coming to a close when Alex said" Hey! Take off your hat," and with that Alex kicked Hank's hat just as the other dancers had done._

_Back at his seat Hank sat stunned, eyes locked on Alex and he finished his performance, while Erik and Logan pated his back, giving him praise. _

_Alex sat on a swing singing high above the crowd, all eyes locked on him as__Alex suddenly stopped, gasping. After what felt like a life time for Alex, but in reality was only a few seconds. Sean moved from his place on the stage as Alex fell from the swing, catching Alex's limp form, Sean stared up at Shaw completely shocked. After a moment he quickly took Alex back stage. The crowd was almost silent, some softly muttering to each other, the crowed started chanting "encore!" and clapping, but as Shaw looked back at Sean, who had peeked out form backstage with a frown. Mortified, Shaw told the crowd, "You frightened him away…" looking over the disappointed group, "but there are plenty of other lonely Moulin Rouge dancers who can keep you company!" The men cheered and the music started all over again._

_Some dancers behind stage stared at Alex, when one of the more smug dancers said, "that CEO isn't going to get his money's worth tonight is he?"_

_ "Don't be unkind Bobby!" Sean snapped at him, Bobby just laughed and went with the rest of the dancers to the floor. _

_Sean dug around in his pocket and pulled out a small bottle, which he waved under Alex's nose. Alex woke slowly, taking some time to take in his surroundings. He blinked at the worried faces of Sean and mumbled, "It's just so hot in here…" he then laughed a little, "all these tight clothes. That's all it is…" Sean frowned and whipped some of the sweat off Alex's forehead._

_"You do know what that CEO could do for you Alex? You have to make this work!" Sean smiled brightly as he leaned against the door frame to Alex's room._

_ Alex looked at Sean's reflection in his mirror and he let a real smile grow on his face. "I would be free…"_

_Sean moved closer, "More than just being free Alex. You could have __real __fame, you have talent that is wasted here. You wouldn't have to live like this, you should be treated better" Alex looked at him with a smile just as Shaw burst in and asked, "Is everything alright?" _

_"Oh yes Shaw! Everything is peachy!" Alex turned and said, "So…how do I look?" He kept his tight jeans, and had removed his dress shirt to be shirtless except for a simple vest._

_Shaw smirked as he said, "Flawless! He won't possibly be able to resist!"_

_ Alex smirked and with his entire ego said, "Even I couldn't resist me!" he looked smugly in his body mirror and bit his bottom lip slightly. As he swept past Sean and Shaw, he couldn't help but feel that something wasn't right, but brushed it off. He __was __late after all…_

_Charles, looking though binoculars' said, "Wow! Look, straight to the Master Sweet!" Logan sat next to him with his own binoculars snorted, "Really? Is Hank ever not nervous? Alex isn't' even with him yet!"_

_Erik and Darwin sat behind them, both sharing a look of mild shock as Darwin asked, "must you spy on them? That's a little creepy…" _

_Logan snorted and stated, "Look, we just want to make sure everything goes right! We will stop watching if something __suggestive __happens…"_

_/_

_Hank stood on the balcony fidgeting nervously. He already had a blush when he heard the doors open. He turned to look at Alex._

_ "I hope I haven't kept you waiting long…" Alex smirked over at Hank, with a seductive look in his eyes. _

_Hank stared at Alex, a blush coving his face, he knew his jaw had dropped, Hank gulped and closed his mouth quickly. Alex, of course had noticed this, he gave him an almost genuine smiled, __I almost feel bad for him, he comes off as nothing but innocent__ Alex thought to himself before he asked, "how about we start with some dinner and a little drink? "He sauntered over to a table set for two; picked up a champagne bottle, he had picked it up just as Hank stuttered, "I...I…" "C…can we just get it over and done with?" That being said he began to fidget. He glanced at Alex who froze for a moment, he then set the bottle down with a little too much force making Hank jump slightly. "Alright," Alex said tightly. He strode over to the bed, laid down he stared at Hank, "let's get it over and done with then." He finished with very blunt sarcasm._

_Hank looked at Alex, he knew he hit a nerve, which made him more nervous. He muttered out, "I, well I need a moment to get…inspired." He looked away from Alex to look at his hat which was suddenly very interesting. Alex blinked twice when realization hit him, "oh, well. I do believe I can fix that." He slipped off the bed and walked over to Hank; he reached down and grabbed him, "Does this inspire you?" Alex asked silky. Hank sputtered out a gasp, and attempted to get away from Alex, only to be pushed hard onto the bed with Alex on top of him. Alex looked down at Hank and said, "You may end up that shade of red forever if you keep blushing like that." Alex leaned over him and made sure he was pressed against him as he whispered, "you know why we are here…" With that he slowly sat back up, running his hands down Hank's chest. He skillfully moved his hands to Hank's belt; Alex blinked as he finished his task and said with a surprised tone, "my, you're a big boy."_

_Hank made a small yelping sound, pushed Alex off of him, he scrambled off the bed and stood up with his back to Alex while he fixed himself. Alex groaned and ground out, "Really? Are you some kind of bozo?! Here I am, throwing myself at you! What the hell is it going to take? Huh?" he glared daggers at Hank, and was about to continue his rant when Hank cut him off. He truly wasn't excepting what happened next. _

_"The Hills are alive, with the sound of music!" _

_Alex blinked and whispered" This must be what you meant by poetry." Hank looked at him, knowing his had cough Alex's interest, he continued with the song._

_"My gift is my song, and this one is for you, and you can tell everybody, that this is your song." __Alex slowly moved over to Hank, just has he looked at him.__ "It may be quite simple, but now that it's done, I hope you don't mind, that I put down in words how wonderful life is; now you're in the world!" __Hank took Alex's hand, and they began to do a slow dance to the music that they only they can hear._

_"Sat on the roof, and kicked off the mess, welcome of the verses, they got me quite cross, but the sun's been kind while, I wrote this song. It's for people like you that, keep it turned on."__ Alex kept eye contact with Hank as he sang on; allowing Hank to spin him around._

_"So excuse me for forgetting, yours are the sweetest eyes, I've ever seen, but I really love you! I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind that I put down in words, how wonderful life is, now you're in the world._

_Hank finished the song as he had Alex dipped back. Alex let real smile grace his face as he looked up at Hank. "You know Hank; I think I'm falling for a very talented and successful man." Alex was about the close the distance between them with a kiss when Hank laughed a little, "Successful? N…not yet, I'm just a writer." then went to move forward when Alex stopped him, "a writer?!" Alex pushed against Hank's chest softly, they both stood up and with a nod and a confused look from Hank; Alex gasp, "oh no! T…this isn't good! I was supposed to meet Randle! You need to go!" He began to push Hank towards the door. "Alex what's going on?" Hank looked at Alex who looked back and said breathlessly, "He's the one who may give us money to put the play on! Now go!" Before Alex could open the door Hank stopped him, "You're breathing is off and you're pale. Are you okay?" Alex was about to answer him when Randle opened the door and said" What is this?" Randle glared, "Who are you? Why the hell do you look so spent?" Randle growled out as he took in Alex's appearance. Alex froze up, Hank looked between them, deciding to try and save this situation he replied. _

_"I'm the writer; we were just discussing the play is all." Hank told him, giving Alex some recovering time for being found out. "Yes, the play. I'm sure you will like it." Alex cough his breath before he walked over to Randle; he wrapped his arm round his neck and smiled at him._

_"Why is he here now? This is supposed to be my time with you." Randle took Alex's arms from around his neck and kept a hold of his wrists; Alex glanced back at Hank and mouthed to him, 'leave!' He looked back at Randle and said, "There was a schedule mix up, but I'm all yours now." Hank quickly and as quietly as he could made his way to the door went to slip out, he glanced back at Randle and Alex. He could tell Alex was whispering something to him. Hank frowned and opened the door just to be trampled by a big group of people. Charles stood and spoke first, "Now that you're here we can discuss the play!"_

_Randle let a low growl and said, "I thought that just happened!" letting his hands tighten slightly on his wrists, Alex flinched just lightly as his mind caught on and added, "Well! You are thinking about investing! Why not meet the cast?" Randle was about to protest when Alex leaned up and pressed his body to him; he whispered to him, "won't it be better for the both of us, when the play is over? No interruptions…" He then took Randle's hand and led him to a chair. Once Randle sat down Alex seated himself on his lap. This seemed to stop any more complaints from Randle. Hank couldn't help but feel a small pang of jealousy which he didn't understand, they had just met, but he had to look away from them._

_Another person entered the room, it was Shaw this time. He looked around at all the people and demanded, "Alex what is going on!?" Alex smiled sweetly and said, "Randle is learning about our play. Isn't that wonderful?" Shaw caught on and said no more, but all eyes flew to Hank as Randle asked, "Well? What is the name? What is the play about? Start talking." Hank looked at him, and couldn't help but notice his hands had settled themselves on Alex's hip. Hank closed his eyes for a second and said," Love. It's about love. As for a name…hum."_

_"Spectacular, Spectacular!" Charles added in helpfully._

_"Love; are you for real? Simple isn't?" Randle snorted at him._

_ Locking eyes with Alex; Hank answered, "I believe that love can concur anything! My job as the writer is to get that point across." He looked away from Alex and back to Randle. "There will be a fabulous king, music, and the lead will be a courtesan," Hank continued to describe the play in great detail, pointing out who was playing who and every other little detail that seemed important. _

_Alex watched Hank the whole time, a small smile on his face, 'love huh?' he thought to himself. _

_Alex eventually got everyone out of his room. He let a sigh escape his lips as he went up to his privet roof space. He sat down on a bench and asked himself out loud, "Why can't I stop thinking about Hank…I mean… what the hell could his love do for me? Crap…"Alex sighed heavily, and looked at his guitar; he started to strum the strings._

_'I follow the night…can't stand the light. When will I begin to live again? One day I'll fly away, leave all this to yesterday. What more could your love do for me? When will love be through with me?_

_Why live life form dream to dream. And dread the day when dreaming ends?_

_One day I'll fly away…fly, fly….away..."_

_'Great," he thought, 'now I'm breaking out in song…' Alex set the guitar back in its case and stood up to stretch._

_"You don't know how talented you are do you?" Alex jumped at the sound of a voice; he turned to see Hank watching him. "How did you get up here?" Hank walked closer to Alex and said, "Fire escape; I wanted to ask did you mean it; When you said you were falling for me?"_

_ "I could ask you the same thing. You just met me." Alex stated._

_ "You know I meant it. We could be lovers! I saw how you looked at me." Hank stared at Alex as he moved a little closer. "I will say it again Hank. You just met me, how could you love me? I sell myself to people; to use how they see fit. I don't see it working bozo." Alex turned back to the stairs that would take him back inside. _

_ Hank gently caught Alex's arm, turned him to face him and sang softly, __'we could be lovers.'_

_Alex looked away and said, "Don't start this again." Hank lead Alex back onto the roof, __'we could be lovers!'__ Alex looked up at him finally and said, "You and your silly love songs… don't people ever get tired of them?" Hank smiled and said, "When I look around I don't think that's so…" Alex sighed and looked at him in time to see him run over to the edge of the roof and stand on it, __'love lifts us up where we belong!"__ Alex gasp and said "Get down now!" only to be ignored by Hank,__' where eagles fly on a mountain high!"__ Alex pulled Hank back to him and glared up at __him 'love makes us act like we are fools! Throw our lives away for one happy day!"__ Alex moved away from Hank and turned away from him. __'We could be heroes! Just for one day!'_

_ Alex gave him a look and said, "you will be a bozo." Hank blinked at him; Alex continued and said, "and I…I will be an ass and drink all the time!" Alex made it back to his room with Hank close behind him__, 'we should be lovers, and that's a fact!"__ Alex sighed, finally giving in and looked at him '__though nothing will keep us together!"__ Hank walked in front of him, Alex met his gaze. _

_'We can steal time, just for one day.'_

_'We can steal time, just for one day.'_

_'We can be heroes, forever and ever.'_

_'We can be heroes, forever and ever.'_

_'All because I will always love you!_

_ How wonderful life is...now you're in the world…"_

_Hank and Alex started at each other, "You're going to be bad for business…I can tell..." With that said Alex wrapped his arms around Hanks neck and leaned up as Hank met him half way for a kiss._


End file.
